


【all罗】公牛与怒火

by anex



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anex/pseuds/anex
Summary: 在罚进点球后，克里斯挑衅了对方门将。愤怒的公牛队员们决定给这个耀武扬威的巨星一点教训……





	【all罗】公牛与怒火

克里斯很兴奋。他们刚刚结束了一场德比，并赢下了难缠的对手，这是属于尤文图斯的胜利。  
而他是今晚唯一得分的人，通过那枚惊险的点球。  
克里斯回想起他踢入点球时欣喜若狂的感觉。对方的门将几乎就把球扑出去了，就差那么一点。但是克里斯对他的点球技术向来很有把握，没有人能接住30m/s的点球，事实证明他的自信是对的。  
进球之后他确实挑衅了一下都灵的门将，克里斯不觉得这有什么错：这是点球手和门将之间的较量，当一方赢了的时候，庆祝一下又何妨。  
于是他在进球后跑上去撞了一下对方门将，当然克里斯也为这幼稚的耀武扬威付出了一张黄牌的代价，不过谁会在乎呢？  
直到走进更衣室的淋浴间之前，克里斯都是这么想的。

其他队友都三三两两离开了球场。因为在同城，他们比赛结束后就能各自回家。克里斯和最后一个队友告别完后没有立刻驾车离开，他心血来潮想冲个澡再走，而且可以顺便躲避和队友们相处，今天的第二个进球越位让克里斯感觉有些尴尬。  
都灵的淋浴间里空无一人，似乎对手们也因为输球心里有气早早离开了。克里斯打开淋浴喷头，一边哼着歌。他很喜欢这种有回音效果的大浴室，让克里斯有种在开演唱会的错觉。  
克里斯唱着El Mismo Sol，到高音处还自作主张地降了两个调。正当他沉浸在自己的歌喉中时，一个低沉沙哑的声音从背后传来：“闭嘴，唱得难听死了。”  
克里斯被吓得差点原地栽倒，他惊慌地想回头看身后的人，却因为满头洗发水泡沫睁不开眼睛。“谁？！”克里斯大声问，然后他就被身后的人捏住后颈，一把惯在了墙上。冰冷的瓷砖墙壁让克里斯浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，更让他难以接受的是，一只手从背后摸上了他的肩胛，顺着脊椎一路向下，最后停在了臀缝之间。  
“你他妈的想做什么？！”克里斯试图扭动身体挣脱，但是对方比他想象的要强壮多了，掐住他脖子的手就像钳子一般牢固，克里斯被迫以一个屈辱的姿态被压在墙壁上。同时，有另外一个人从背后摸上克里斯的胸口，抓住克里斯的胸向中间挤压出乳沟，然后手指慢慢地绕着他的两个乳尖打转。  
有两个人在淋浴间里！意识到这一点的克里斯冷汗都冒出来了。如果对方只有一人，克里斯可以凭借身体优势打个平手。但是面对两个同样强壮的成年男性，克里斯没有很大把握。  
就在克里斯一片混乱的时候，两人开始了下一步动作。钳制住克里斯的那个男人正在掰开他的臀缝，对方显然是有备而来，有什么冰凉而粘稠的液体被倾倒在了克里斯的小穴穴口，一根手指正试图就着润滑的液体塞进克里斯的后穴。与此同时，另一个男人的双手离开了克里斯的乳尖，但取而代之的是一条灵巧的舌头。克里斯感觉到自己的右边乳尖在被肆意舔舐着，对方的舌头绕着他的乳晕打着圈，而另一边的乳尖也被揉搓着。克里斯的胸口又涨又痒，虽然他不想表现出情欲，但两个小巧的乳头已经立了起来，像两颗红樱桃般点缀在胸口。  
因为脸上还沾着洗发水，克里斯没法睁眼，在一片漆黑中他的惶恐更甚。到底是谁在袭击他？他应该大声呼救吗？就在克里斯打算张口大喊时，背后的男人凑近了他的右耳，低声说：“如果不想在第二天的都灵体育报上看见你被操的样子，就别喊。外面还有些记者没有离开。”  
那声音带着暴戾与阴沉，仿佛在威胁，又像在宣泄怒意。克里斯努力在大脑里搜索着，然后终于回想起了半小时前在球场上的一幕，迟疑地说：“伊查佐？”那个被进球后愤怒地摔水瓶的都灵门将。克里斯还记得当自己进球后撞向对方时，伊查佐眼里愤怒的火光。  
“你是来报复的吗？”察觉到对方身份后，克里斯内心一片冰凉。他当然不能在这里大声呼救把所有记者都招惹过来。而对方确实气在头上，似乎任何言语都无法安抚。  
一阵低笑从左耳边传来，另外一个男人也凑近了克里斯，说道：“当你输了一场重要的德比，而你对面的得分手还不知天高地厚地来挑衅时，上帝知道接下来会发生什么。你总该做点什么来平息我们的怒火，不是吗，世界第一的罗纳尔多？”说完，对方开始舔舐克里斯的耳蜗，甚至将舌尖伸进了他的耳道内，潮湿而燥热的触感和水声让克里斯忍不住小声尖叫出来。  
“扎扎？”克里斯勉强辨认出另一个男人的声音。那个暴躁的前锋，在比赛结束后还在为他的一次致命失误而懊恼捂头的扎扎。“操！你们究竟想干什么！”克里斯再也忍受不了对方轻佻的行为，开始剧烈挣扎起来，但很快他就被死死压制住了。对方的力气比克里斯想象的要大，而且有两个男人同时控制着克里斯的身体。很快，葡萄牙人的双手就被高举过头顶摁在了墙上动弹不得，同时下面的那个家伙也被握住了，克里斯吓得一动不敢动。  
“别动，大明星，我们会让你舒服的。”伊查佐继续开拓着克里斯的后穴，他又插入了一根手指，然后就被紧致的肉壁绞住了。意识到克里斯的屁股在不住地剧烈颤抖，伊查佐把手指退了出去，然后用力拍了一下克里斯的臀部，响亮的拍打声回荡在淋浴间：“放松点。不然痛的是你。”  
克里斯快哭出来了。从来没有人敢这么对他，无论在里斯本，在曼切斯特，还是在马德里，从来没有。他拼命咬住下唇，不让一丝呜咽泄露出来。但他没法控制自己的泪腺，滚烫的泪水涌出来，克里斯很快泪流满面。  
扎扎本来想亲吻（顺便侵略一下）克里斯的嘴，但是他看着克里斯涨红的脸，紧闭的眼睛还有满面的眼泪鼻涕，任何下口的欲望都打消了，干脆蹲下身，含住了克里斯的下面的家伙。  
克里斯感觉自己的性器被肆意舔弄着，快感一波波向下身涌去，腿软得几乎站不住。扎扎的技巧非常好，很快就把克里斯推上了高潮。克里斯仰起头，无意识地呻吟着：“嗯……别……住手……”虽然在抗拒，但毫无威胁力，反而让扎扎更卖力地吸允住那根家伙。在一片恍惚中，克里斯射了出来。扎扎猝不及防被喷了一嘴精液，有些恼火地直起身来，看着依然在忙活的伊查佐：“你的前戏干完了没有？”  
伊查佐已经勉强塞进了四根手指，克里斯的后穴太紧了，仿佛一片没有被任何人开发过的圣地。伊查佐觉得差不多了，松开钳制住克里斯双臂的手，任由对方脱力地跪在地上，然后俯下身把克里斯的屁股扶着撅起来。伊查佐的下身早已勃起，正跃跃欲试准备进入。在没有任何准备的情况下，克里斯突然觉得自己后穴插入了一个巨大而炙热的物体，他痛苦地大喊出来，立刻被伊查佐捂住了嘴巴。  
扎扎站在一边观察伊查佐操克里斯。尤文图斯的头牌先生此刻正被摆成一个屈辱的姿势，四肢跪在浴室的地砖上，屁股被迫高高撅起，承受着伊查佐一次又一次的撞击。扎扎为自己撸了几下，在半硬的状态下上前，捏住克里斯的下巴，将自己的性器塞了进去。  
后穴的疼痛已经让克里斯神志不清，突如其来的巨大阳器塞进嘴里更让他呼吸不畅。克里斯试图用舌头把那根巨大的性器推出去，但似乎更引起了对方的兴奋。扎扎一把揪住克里斯的头发，将他的头压低得更深。克里斯几乎要窒息了，那根性器已经抵到了他的喉咙口，他拼命压下呕吐反应，张大嘴巴试图获取一些氧气，但只迎来更痛苦的压迫。与此同时，伊查佐在后穴快速抽插着，每一次的猛烈撞击都让克里斯觉得要被贯穿了。甚至当他低下头，克里斯能看见伊查佐巨大的性器在自己的腹部顶出的形状。  
扎扎的呼吸变得粗重起来，他丝毫不在乎克里斯的痛苦，将葡萄牙人的嘴巴里里外外操了个遍。伊查佐也临近高潮，抽插频率更快。克里斯几乎支撑不住自己的身体，他四肢都在发软，浑身抖得厉害，下身的性器在前后的刺激中又一次颤颤巍巍得立了起来。在一片窒息的白光中，克里斯又一次射了出来，同时眼前发黑，他再也支持不住身体倒了下去。  
迷迷糊糊中，克里斯感觉自己被扶起。有人用淋浴喷头冲干净了他的后穴和嘴巴里残留的精液，然后他被搬了起来，放在更衣室的长椅上。似乎有人在他的头顶交谈着，克里斯想睁开眼睛，但眼皮无比沉重。在陷入最后的黑暗前，克里斯隐约听到其中一人的声音：  
“嘿，伙计，应该是你把他送回家去，这是你出的点子。来，这是他裤兜里的家门钥匙。”

END


End file.
